Strauss Family Snippets
by mayhemdragon
Summary: Random one shots centering around the Take Over siblings, with the most emphasis on Mirajane. Loosely tied my other fic, Promises to Keep.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Constant

When Lisanna thinks about it, her sister is the first person she remembers seeing. Maybe it should have been their mother, but honestly, who can recall the first few days or even the first few years after their birth? As far as she is concerned, her earliest memory is of Mirajane, pale and sweet, babbling excitedly because Lisanna had just given her a sleepy, drooling smile.

From that moment onwards, Mirajane is one of the greatest constants in her life. Elfman's steady, gentle presence holds them together and Lisanna's cheerful, charming nature tempers their rough edges, but it is their elder sister, with her lively, driven personality, who leads and protects.

_Distracting her distraught siblings, Mirajane tells them stories in front of the campfire while their parents argue heatedly in the distance._

_Eavesdropping on their cousin's lessons, Mirajane patiently teaches them what she learns and forces them to study and most importantly, to think._

_Thrashing a malicious uncle with Transformation magic secretly learned and nearly mastered, Mirajane defends them ferociously after the death of their distant mother._

_Painting pictures in the orphanage's stifling darkness, Mirajane quietly tells them about a guild called Fairy Tail, where kids were mages and could do whatever they pleased._

_Kicking Erza gleefully in the knee, Mirajane cements both her notoriety as a demon and her siblings' reputations as the nice, sane ones in the family._

Now, in the dim forest, Lisanna is dying. (Elfman is quiet, no longer howling in agony. In her haze of pain, she hopes with all her might that he is safe.) Someone stumbles close in exhaustion and from the soft, half-strangled pleas and the lingering scent of blood and magic, she knows it's her sister. She wants to cry and scream, but she _can't_ because the very last person she sees is Mirajane, gentle and heartbreakingly beautiful. So for her, Lisanna smiles one more time.

* * *

A/N - I'm not too happy about this, but I figure better now than never.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Devotion

**Summary:** It was never quite clear what happened in Mirajane's last, disastrous S-class mission so here's my head canon version.

* * *

When the Beast King casually bats her little sister into the forest, Mirajane hears a strangled scream rip out of her throat, but she's beyond caring. Staring at the monster's eyes, she feels her blood pounding in her ears and all she hears now are seductive, chilling whispers of _kill_. She surrenders because the rest of her is numb with despair and what else can she do, wounded and exhausted as she is?

_Mirajane knows she has a temper, but she also knows Take Over magic is double-edged. A mage can possess the demon, but the opposite is true as well. So did she give in to her rage or to the demon? The answers don't matter because in the end, they all point to her._

When she comes to, she is in Satan Soul form, standing victorious over her brother's body. But she ignores the lingering feeling of feral exultation mostly because she is in excruciating pain. She knows immediately that she has gone far beyond her limit; a jagged gash burns white-hot across her right eye and she feels as if she is cracking into pieces.

_Later, she stares into the bathroom mirror, only to see a perfect, unscarred face. She desperately wants a physical reminder of what happened, but has to make do with less visible signs. It's difficult, but she applies herself until kindness becomes automatic and people begin to smile at her instead of cowering in fear._

What distracts her, though, is her left claw, slick with human blood and glowing darkly with leftover magic. Looking down at her brother, she sees the flesh below his right eye cut open like raw meat and with sickening certainty, she knows she did that. But she pushes the nausea away; he's alive and more importantly, _himself_, and that's all that matters. She'll deal with the consequences later.

_Mirajane jerks awake in her chair, only to find Elfman, face heavily bandaged, watching her from the bed. She knows he remembers her final, furious strike. She has to look away, even as she tries to apologize. But she stumbles over her words and her little brother gently interrupts, saying he is fortunate to have a big sister like her, always there to save him. Mirajane clenches her teeth to keep from crying. _

Mirajane returns to her human form, numb and utterly spent. She wants to collapse beside her brother and just _stop_, but she can't. She is the oldest and she needs to find her little sister. She turns in a circle, looking for the direction Lisanna was - she blanks for an unsteady moment - but she knows the right way. She staggers towards her sister, dimly hoping for the best, but knowing it'll be the worst.

_A month afterwards, a drunken customer carelessly asks Mirajane how she knew where to find Lisanna's body. She merely looks at him and shrugs. Was it important how she found her little sister? She found her. That was the only thing that mattered. Smiling at the drunkard, Mirajane's hand claws at the counter underneath. Erza, hovering nearby, hears the sound of ripping wood and in a cold, terrifying rage, she drives the man out. Later, she helps Mirajane dig the splinters out._

Mirajane finds her sister, still alive, in a rocky clearing bordering the forest. Sinking to her knees, she gently takes Lisanna's hand. She's lost count of how many times they've done this, grasping each other's hand for reassurance and support, but this will be the last time. She forces herself to answer Lisanna, to be _there_ until her sister smiles at her.

_A childish part of Mirajane wishes Lisanna had died before she found her. It would've been far less painful. But she silences that selfish voice; the thought of dying alone is lonely and aches. She would not wish that death on anybody, let alone her sister. If the traitorous thought still lurks, she drives it away with the memory of Lisanna's glorious smile._

Mirajane drags her sister's body into the forest, concealing it with groundcover in an attempt to protect it from the slashing rain and to deter potential scavengers, although she knows they all fled during the battle. Exhausted, she makes her way back to Elfman, who is still unconscious. She is _finished_; she has done all she can for her family. And alone in the forest, Mirajane slowly allows herself fall apart.

* * *

**A/N - **longer this time, but just as angsty. Hopefully I'll write some happier ones. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Letters

Summary: The Strauss siblings traipse through Fiore, looking for a guild to join.

* * *

**Selected Entries in the Fiore Guildmasters' Networked Journal for the month XX in the year X778**

* * *

(in flowery, curlicued handwriting and in pink, scented ink)

_My dearest Mistress Ooba and my noble Master Markarov,_

_You know how much I loathe writing in this journal as it deprives me of a chance to see you face-to-face, but I feel compelled to inform you of a valuable opportunity._

_A few days ago, three siblings, ranging from 11 to 13 years old, came to Pegasus Blue with the intent of possibly joining. They journeyed from Straelen and although they did not disclose their last name, they all shared similar, shapeshifting abilities, so you are welcome to draw your own conclusions._

_As you both know, in order to join Pegasus Blue, candidates are tested thoroughly twice. First for magic potential and second for decorum and other softer skills, for that is what sets my guild apart from the rest. The younger siblings did well in both areas. As for the oldest, Mirajane, she displayed skill beyond her age, as well as an incredible reserve of magic. But during the second test, when one of my proteges approached her in harmless flirtation, she threw him into a wall and blasted the east wing of my house._

_It would be unfortunate to lose these children to a guild outside of Fiore or heaven forbid, a dark guild. However, after much consideration, Blue Pegasus cannot accept all three of them at this time. I have given them the names and addresses of your respective guilds. Mistress Ooba, you can expect to see them within a week. I strongly encourage you to consider them. They would not only provide a much-needed boost in power to your guild and I believe they would also benefit from your brand of discipline._

_Hugs and kisses,_  
_Master Bob, Blue Pegasus_

* * *

(in sharp, spidery cursive and in green ink)

_Master Bob,_

_Don't think I'll let your jab go by. Need I remind you that our Jura has recently been appointed a Wizard Saint? Lamia Scale is NOT lacking in power._

_The three children you mentioned, they came by. I'm sure you and I have come to the same conclusion, that they must certainly be from the Strauss family, which is interesting but is of no concern, especially this far south._

_As for my personal observations of these children and their magic - the youngest, Lisanna, is an impudent, but talented child. Mirajane, the one you couldn't handle, gave me no trouble at all. In fact, she reminded me of myself when I was young. Incredibly talented and pretty to boot. Elfman, the middle sibling, is a nice, shy young man, but his magic is overshadowed by his sisters._

_Lisanna seems to have an undue influence over their entire family. When I was in the middle of reprimanding her, she started talking back and unerringly drew her sister into our conflict. (And although Mirajane and I hit it off from the start, it is my belief that she will always side with her family in an argument. It is simultaneously admirable and foolish.) Once she became involved, the situation somehow deteriorated into a brawl encompassing the entire guild. Their brother managed to dragged them away unnoticed. The last I saw of them, they were specks in the horizon, although I could still hear Elfman's shouted apologies. Of the three, he left the best impression; he is polite and clearly capable of handling his sisters._

_Master Markarov, I suspect they are headed your way._

_Mistress Ooba, Lamia Scale_

* * *

Stroking his mustache, Markarov thumbs through the pages of his journal. Raising his head to survey his guild, his gaze lands on Lisanna in the form of a tiger cub, playing with the girls. He sees Elfman nearby, arm wrestling with Gray. A smile turns into a wince when he hears Mirajane's wild laughter and Erza's warcries from up above (they must be on the roof; how they got there, he has no idea).

He shakes his head with a crooked smile and picks up his pencil.

* * *

(in rough, blocky print and in pencil)

_Mistress Ooba, Master Bob,_

_Your loss._

_Sincerely,_  
_Master Markarov, Fairy Tail_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Kill the Messenger

Summary: Elfman is the messenger.

* * *

It was Elfman who told everybody Lisanna is dead, not Mirajane. How could he let her, with the way her hands trembled minutely and the way everyone stared, wondering where their sister was? She had done so much already; the least he could do was shoulder some of the burden.

In a voice still hoarse from pain and rage _(he vividly remembered what Mirajane did to stop him)_ and grief _(forever associated with how her jaw clenched when she had terrible news)_, he haltingly recounted what happened, ending with a broken confession of, "I killed Lisanna."

The guild as a whole, rippled in shock. Mirajane inhaled sharply, but remained quiet, even though her face flickered into something akin to disagreement. He spoke the truth, after all.

Everyone was murmuring in quiet shock when Natsu virtually exploded, spitting out anguished half-phrases and rushing at him, teeth bared and fists raised. Elfman expected it, but it still hurt when the fire mage struck his face. His eyebrows singed and blood flowed as the stitches across his eye burst open painfully. It didn't faze him _(it was nothing compared to what Lisanna went through, betrayed and dying)_, so he stood and endured the pain.

But there was a familiar surge of overwhelming power and the blows abruptly ceased. Elfman blinked through his blood and his heart constricted. Natsu was pinned against the closest wall, held aloft by Mirajane in her most powerful form. Her claw was wrapped tightly around his neck and she growled wordlessly at the younger mage, whose famed fire breath and frantic fists had little effect.

No one moved, although many shouted. They were all afraid to make the situation worse. Elfman's knees trembled and he felt sick to his stomach. He had been so proud of his sister's Satan Soul form; he'd always felt safe because with it, they had been unstoppable. But seeing the Demon now made his heart beat threadily in fear. He recalled feral blue eyes, glaring at him with little recognition and how weak he had been, waiting for the killing blow that never came. _(Afterwards, when Mirajane told him the truth, he wished, for a terrible moment, she had dealt him that final strike.)_

In the midst of everyone's paralysis, Erza visibly shook herself out of her shock. She approached Mirajane with calm determination, her composure betrayed only by the white-knuckled grip on her sheathed sword. But when Mirajane, still gripping Natsu by the throat, turned to her, the redhead recoiled in surprise. She quickly recovered, reaching out to touch his sister's face and said, almost gently, "Mira, that scar, it's... Does it hurt?"

His sister flinched away and quickly dropping Natsu, backhanded Erza with a snarl, sending her crashing into the bar. Kana cursed under her breath as she whipped out her cards. Natsu was gasping for breath in an awkward heap on the floor. All around him, everyone was finally snapping out of their frozen states, drawing weapons and readying spells. Erza, bleeding from a cut cheek, rose out of the wreckage, grimly drawing her sword and requipping her Purgatory Armor. It was one of everybody's worst nightmares, to have to take down one of their own, but no one hesitated. They couldn't, not when it was the Demon who had gone wild.

He couldn't let that happen. His sister had gone through enough already. If their friends attacked her, it'd be too much. Yelling for them to stop, he stumbled into a dash, halting in front of Mirajane, hands on his knees. He shakily raised his head to meet the Demon's burning gaze. _(He foggily remembered Lisanna doing the same, facing the Beast King with a fearless smile. He tries hard for that same courage.)_

His breath hitched as he saw what had taken Erza by surprise. It had been invisible in Mirajane's human form, but the Demon had a twisted, black scar cuttting across one eye, closely mimicking his own. He laughed bitterly in the back of his mind; he had foolishly hoped at least his sister would've escaped unscathed.

Words failed him as he stared at the Demon, hoping to see his sister and willing himself not to run away. Tense moments passed as everyone waited with bated breath, but he finally found her when awareness flickered back into her blue eyes. He exhaled in relief and lurking resentment. _(Of course Mirajane would pull herself from the brink. She'd never lose control completely.)_ She breathes with him, wings stirring gently and sharp nails clicking in absent rhythm.

But before she could return to human form, Mirajane caught sight of Natsu's bruised neck and Markarov's sad, stern visage. She saw Kana's lethal cards trembling between her fingers and Erza's carefully blank and bleeding face, her sword still drawn. When she finally turned to him, they both flinched and making a strangled, anguished sound, she darted out of the guild. Erza swore quietly and ran after her, sheathing her sword and shouting for everybody else to stay put.

The guild erupted into chaos immediately after she exited, but he heard nothing. His sister's eyes had been filled with such self-hatred and shattered confidence, with a dreadful anger that had never been directed at him before. He hadn't recognized her at all. It had been like looking at a complete stranger who just happened to look like someone he once knew. His knees buckled and Kana caught him as he fell, staggering a little under his weight, but he didn't notice. He just realized he had lost not only Lisanna, but Mirajane as well, and he wept helplessly for his family, tears and blood dripped down his chin.


End file.
